dadamu rata tapi aku
by setao
Summary: dada kim jongin memang (tidak) rata tetapi oh sehun tidak suka. — sekai ft. zitao, fem!jongin, AU; 1/6 of mild thoughts gone wrong.


**s:** dada jongin memang (tidak) rata, tetapi sehun tidak suka.  
 **d:** **standard disclaimer applied  
w! **genderbent; fem!jongin, written in lapslock

* * *

sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka selalu merupakan hal yang sepele.

oh sehun memang pendiam, sangat-sangat diam malah, tetapi dia akan menghangat saat berada di dekat orang yang 'mampu untuk berbicara dengannya' dan tambah berisik di dekat orang yang disukainya. meski tampak seperti sesuatu yang romantis, nyatanya semua yang oh sehun keluarkan hanyalah kata-kata kasar yang berpotensi menyakiti hati gadis mana pun yang mendengarnya.

untungnya, kim jongin bukan orang yang mudah sakit hati, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bersyukur menjadi orang tipe ketiga di hati oh sehun; dan sekarang pun ia masih mempertanyakan mengapa ia mau-mau saja menjadi pacar sehun, karena tipe-tipe jongin itu yang lebih seperti park chanyeol, sayang park chanyeol lebih memilih do kyungsoo yang manis dari kelas sebelah.

yang menyulut pertengkaran memang berganti-ganti di antara kim jongin dan oh sehun, tetapi pada akhirnya selalu saja kim jongin yang mencoba berbaikan karena sehun ini memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi dan kim jongin memakluminya meski kadang dia merasa jengkel, toh oh sehun pada dasarnya adalah orang yang baik.

jika sudah begini, dia akan lari ke kim jongdae.

tetapi untuk masalah 'wanita' dan untuk kenyamanan hati (karena kebanyakan waktu kim jongin ingin dihibur, bukan ingin dapat nasihat percintaan dari jomblo seperti kim jongdae) akhirnya ia pergi ke huang zitao yang (sesama wanita dan) tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memeluknya erat di dalam dadanya, lagipula huang zitao tidak punya rasa iri berlebihan meskipun kim jongin punya pacar dan ia tidak, meskipun huang zitao selalu ingin senior lu han mengetahui dirinya yang sayangnya adalah hal yang belum mungkin terjadi.

"kali ini ada apa lagi, jongin?" tanya huang zitao usai memeluk kim jongin seraya meletakkan sekaleng minuman isotonik di hadapan gadis yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu.

kim jongin melengos dan meminum isi kaleng itu dengan satu tegukan. "zitao, kalau kau pacaran dengan sehun sekarang, aku rela."

"hah?"

"iya, aku rela," ulangnya seraya menyibakkan rambut cokelat bergelombang sepunggung itu, berupaya mencari angin untuk tengkuknya. huang zitao memaklumi nada kesal kim jongin, namun sampai berkata seperti itu adalah yang pertama kali. "kau dengan sehun, lalu aku akan jadi pacar senior lu han."

huang zitao cemberut. "enak saja!"

"sehun ini parah," kim jongin terisak dibuat-buat, "dia selalu berkata kasar padaku. aku tahan, tapi yang ini keterlaluan! aku memang tidak peka dan seperti cowok, tetapi aku ini masih seratus persen terbuat dari kromosom xx, zitaooo."

sepertinya huang zitao tahu harus memilih prodi apa saat waktunya mencari universitas tiba. "memangnya dia kali ini bilang apa padamu?"

"aku seperti pelacur."

"apa?!" huang zitao menggebrak meja, netranya terlihat nyalang dan ikut kesal dan jongin merasa dibela, atau itu yang ia harapkan dari mencurahkan isi hati pada sesama gadis. "wu shixun sialan, sini biar kuhajar dia!"

huang zitao yang lembut hati jarang memanggil teman-teman koreanya dengan nama mereka dalam hanja, tetapi ketika dia melakukannya, dia benar-benar dalam keadaan kesal.

"kau jangan lihat dari sisi orang ini saja, huang zitao," sebuah timbre familiar yang terdengar gagal berat (dan sebaliknya menciptakan nada yang unik dari kompilasi berat dan cempreng) menelusup ke dalam gendang telinga huang zitao dan kim jongin.

kim jongin tentu kenal nada bicara pemilik suara ini, tetapi untuk bergerak pun susah karena orang ini dengan seenaknya memeluk kim jongin dari belakang, apalagi kedua tangan yang melingkarinya ini terletak terlalu dekat dengan dada. mesum diam-diam, huang zitao menganggap, tetapi kim jongin lebih dari tahu orang ini selalu mesum.

oh sehun tenang-tenang saja dengan wajah datar yang sama sekali tak terlihat kalau ia sedang sama kesalnya, "dia ini terlalu sering mengumbar dadanya di depan umum, dan aku tidak suka," akunya, lihat, kali ini ia memperlakukan kim jongin seperti sembarang objek, "padahal dada seperti ini sama sekali tidak menarik, mengapa dia begitu suka memperlihatkannya?"

sekarang huang zitao tertinggal melongo, orang ini punya masalah di bagian mana di otaknya jika ia bisa semudah ini bicara pada dua orang _gadis,_ lagipula pernyataannya itu, dada jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat berukuran kecil, hanya selalu terlihat berbarengan dengan huang zitao saja yang membuat kim jongin terlihat berdada rata.

(atau, hanya pria tanpa kontrol hormon yang akan mengatakan dada kim jongin rata, dan oh sehun sayangnya termasuk salah satunya.)

akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil pertengahan, "tapi shixun, itu tidak membuatmu layak untuk memanggil pacarmu dengan sebutan pelacur. jongin gadis baik-baik, tahu!"

kim jongin rasa, huang zitao akan ia jadikan sebagai sahabatnya selamanya.

ia mendongak ke kiri dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat oh sehun tampak sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, itu tidak akan berlaku pada huang zitao, karena huang zitao hanya memasang mata pada senior lu han.

"kau harus meminta maaf pada jongin nanti—atau bagusnya sekarang—wu shixun," huang zitao mengibaskan tangannya, sedikit lelah juga menyaksikan drama sepasang kekasih padahal ia belum laku, netra berkantung tebalnya melirik.

"lagipula, satu-satunya yang memandangi dada jongin yang terbuka itu adalah kamu, tahu."

* * *

A/N: hai, ini fanfik debut saya di fandom ini.

sekai dan kaihun, saya suka dua-duanya, tapi sekarang sedang mupengin sekai, lihat monster kan, oh sehun gantengnya dosa banget T_T

anyway sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya ya /o


End file.
